


His Eyes

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Cas bumps into jimmy on the way out of their date. He’s rightfully terrified.





	

"So was that a good date?" Dean asked, pushing the wheelchair forward.

"Yes. Tired now though."

"It's ok, you can nap when we get home. I told you, eating something warm like soup will make you sleepy."

"You were correct." Cas said. He reached up a hand and touched Deans arm briefly, before settling back in his chair.

"You know, you walked a little further today. Soon you'll be used to walking the whole way." Dean said.

"Yes. Soon." Cas agreed.

"So you want to nap, is it ok if I join-" Dean stopped suddenly. Cas jerked in his seat and sat up straighter. He turned to look at Dean and saw anger and fear.

"Why?!" Cas asked urgently.

"He's not ready. Cas, shut your eyes." Dean said, staring ahead. Cas didn't listen. Instead he turned to look at what Dean was staring at.

In front of them was... Him. His own body, standing there. He didn't look nervous, just intrigued. Cas screamed. He punched his head and rubbed his eyes, but when he looked the figure was still there.

"Dean! Hallucinations!" He yelled, starting to panic.

"No, no, sweetheart, don't. Don't hurt yourself, stop." Dean said. He rushed in between them, crouching down in front of Cas' wheelchair, and taking his hands. Cas yanked them away and continued, trying to make the dream go away, but he still stood there.

"He's real! Stop hurting yourself!" Dean said.

"No!" Cas yelled. Dean growled in frustration and turned towards the figure.

"Why are you just standing there?! You're scaring him! Move your ass, go!" Dean yelled.

"I didn't intend to meet you like this." He said nervously.

"Cas, please stop hitting." Dean said, ignoring him.

"Castiel. My name is Jimmy." He tried, but Cas yelled again and covered his ears.

"I see. I'll give you my phone number. Maybe we can meet again some other time." Jimmy said. He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Dean, who snatched it away.

"It's from my former business practice in accounting, but the number is still accurate. I'll look forward to hearing from you." Jimmy said flatly. He walked on, right past Cas, and down the street. Dean balled up the card and shoved it in his pocket angrily.

"Deep breaths, he's gone. It's alright now, he's gone. He's gone. Cas let your hands fly, come on, flap up real high now." Dean said, talking him down. He was going to kill that man.

* * *

The first thing he woke to was sleep-warmed skin pressed against his, and an arm wrapped tightly around his bare middle. He turned his head to see Cas' face, big blue eyes staring at him. He huffed out a laugh and leaned towards him, stopping just before contact, but Cas leaned forward.

Dean kissed his forehead, smiling over at him, but Cas made no effort to speak. It had been days since he had spoken. Although it worried Dean, he couldn't do much. Not until he sat everyone down to have the big talk.

"You want to put on some shirts and get some breakfast?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, and Dean forced on a smile.

"Ok, come on. I'll crack the eggs." Dean said.

* * *

"So we're here because you didn't tell us right away when you found out we have a brother." Michael snapped.

"Look, Cas wasn't ready. He still isn't, that's why you're here now, while he's at work. He started talking again, and I thought it would be a good time to talk to you first. He'll need everyone's support." Dean explained.

"Fine, so if we do have a brother, how did you find out?" Gabriel asked.

"Well... When Cas was attacked at work, it wasn't random. The girl that attacked him, Claire, she thought he was someone named Jimmy." Dean explained.

"And why have we never met Jimmy?" Gabriel asked.

"Because, you were at school. Meg found some records that show that the time fits. He ran away right before you came back, and your mom didn't want the drama of a missing child report, so she let him go. He was eighteen."

"And Jimmy looks like Cas?" Michael spoke up.

"Not just looks like him, he IS him. I mean, I don't know how it's possible, but Jimmy is one hundred percent identical to Cas." 

"So same birth mother?" Gabriel asked.

"Sealed records. I mean, it has to be, but there's no way to know her name." Dean said. There was a moment of silence, before Michael spoke up.

"How do we tell Cas?" He asked.

"Well, I think the easiest way is to introduce them." Gabriel said.

"I don't know. He really thought he was going crazy when we saw him out on the street. Is it a good idea to even tell him?" Dean asked.

"Of course it is! It would be cruel not to introduce him to his brother. We just have to do it carefully." Michael said.

"Alright, well I don't know if that would be a good idea to do it here. Maybe you close the shop up for a day and we do it there?" Dean said.

"Now wait, why do I have to close up?" Gabriel asked.

"Because here is his safe place. I can't bring Jimmy and Claire here." Dean said sternly.

"Alright... So the bakery, I'll provide the food, you bring the people?"

"And I'll provide the security." Michael added.

"Yeah, maybe I should call Sam too." Dean said.

"No, that's too many people. We can't overwhelm him." Gabriel said.

"Can you take down two separate people if needed? I mean, Jimmy was... Weird. I don't know, I got a weird vibe off him." Dean said.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Michael said.

"Well then, all that's left is Cas."

* * *

"It's ok, he's real Cas, I promise you."

"Doesn't feel real! Feels like I'm crazy!" Cas shrieked.

"I know it does, but don't you want to meet your brother?" Dean asked.

"No! I've been saying no!" Cas yelled. He stomped his foot and in a show of power, kicked the other chair out from the table. Gabriel stepped forward but Dean and Michael both stopped him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Dean said.

"But he has to meet him! We have to meet him too! Cas, we have a brother, isn't that exciting?" Michael said.

"If he looked different." Cas said. Gabriel sighed and crouched down next to him, where he was stationed in the chair next to the big windows in the corner.

"I know you're scared bro, but this is important. Don't you think he wants to meet you?" Gabriel asked. Cas shrugged.

"Well I bet he does. And Claire, his daughter? That means you have a niece. I bet she'll be really nice-"

"She beat me!" Cas interrupted.

"She was sick, Cas. Her head was sick, and she got very angry, like you do sometimes. She won't hurt you this time." Michael said.

"Guys, showtime." Dean spoke up. Outside, two bikes rode up to the door, and Jimmy and Claire both leaned them against the building as they took off their helmets.

"No!" Cas yelled, starting to breathe heavy.

"It's ok, hey, honey, sweetheart, come here." Dean said. He opened his arms and Cas stood up, grabbing him in a hug. Dean shielded him with his arms as they entered, hearing Gabriel and Michael both breathe in gasps of astonishment. 

"He really is... Him." Gabriel said quietly.

"Jimmy... F-Forgive our behavior. You look so much like our brother Cas-"

"Yes, I've seen. I am Jimmy, this is my daughter Claire-"

"Your daughter?! Yours?! You were never even there-"

"Now is not the time." Jimmy bellowed, making Cas whimper.

"I apologize. We both have our issues. Your names?" Jimmy asked. He stood with his hands behind his back, not going for any handshakes, and Dean was almost glad.

"I'm Michael, and that's Gabriel." Michael said sternly. He stuck out a hand but Jimmy didn't take it.

"Marine- no. Ground soldier." Jimmy said casually. Michael pulled his hand straight back.

"And owner of the bakery, nice to meet you both. I'm still awaiting the great meeting between me and my brother Cas." Jimmy said. Gabriel stepped between them.

"He's shy." He said, defenses raised. Michael as well stepped up, looking down at Claire, almost daring her to speak up. She looked him right in the eyes and grinned.

"Don't you know he's sick? You can't talk to him." Claire smirked.

"Alright bitch-" Dean started, but Jimmy interrupted.

"Cas can speak perfectly fine, he's merely afraid of me. He'll speak when he's ready, although I would like to see him?" Jimmy said, looking to Dean.

Dean loosened his grip on Cas, just enough for him to turn his head. When he did they both stared, caught in each other's gaze, before finally Jimmy cut it off.

"Cas, I would like you to see me. Would you like me to close my eyes?" Jimmy asked. He stood back and did just that, and Cas inched away from Dean.

"Real?"

"Yes, I promise Cas, he's real." Dean said.

Cas took a step towards him and jumped back, like he was preparing for an attack, but none came. Slowly he made his way around him, walking in a circle, taking in every feature, every detail, from his blue sweater to his polished black shoes. He poked him a few times, but Jimmy stayed very still.

"Ok. Go now?" Cas asked. Dean frowned but hugged him close again.

"I told you." Claire said.

"He is not sick. He is autistic, just as our birth father likely was to some extent. Now you will behave or go wait outside." Jimmy snapped.

"Fine, I chose outside." Claire said, quickly leaving. She waited by the bikes, and Michael grumbled under his breath.

"How did the eye thing work?" Dean asked.

"By closing the eyes and standing very still, taking away a large part of the humanity seen, I am merely a manikin to his eyes. It will be a while before he's ready to see me alive and in his home and that's alright. Until then we can continue to meet here if you wish, or never meet again. But I would advise it be his choice, not yours." Jimmy finished.

"Dude, what is with you?!" Gabriel said finally.

"With me?"

"Yeah, your attitude, your personality, what is with you?" Gabriel asked. Jimmy sighed and smiled.

"I thought you might ask. Just as Cas was born with autism, I was born without something. A bit different." Jimmy said.

"How different?" Dean asked.

"I seem to lack certain traits. Some have called me autistic... Others have called me a sociopath."

"Well, it's been lovely, but I think it's time to go." Dean said quickly.

"No, wait, what?" Michael said.

"So you're crazy. Fantastic." Gabriel laughed.

"No, I assure you I'm very highly functioning. The likelihood is that I have a similar form of autism to Castiel- although the there was one psychotic episode with boiling water-"

"No, yeah, that's definitely enough for today. Michael?" Dean said quickly.

"Ok, nice to meet you both, we'll contact you again if Cas decides he can handle it." Michael said. He put his hand on Jimmys back and began to move him towards the door, and Jimmy let himself be escorted out.

Once outside, Michael said a few words, and Jimmy ducked his head in acceptance. Cas peaked out and watched through the window as they got on their bikes, but before they rode off, Jimmy turned and looked back towards him. They both stared for a few moments, then Jimmy turned his back and sped off, Claire following.

"Cas, are you ok?" Dean asked quickly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes. He's like me." Cas said.

"No... No Cas, he's not like you." Dean said remorsefully. 

"He is!" Cas yelled.

"Why do you think that man is anything remotely like you?" Michael asked.

"His eyes."

"Oh, his eyes." Gabriel repeated.

"What about them?" Dean asked.

"He loved Amelia. I saw it. In his eyes. He cares about me." Cas said.

"You want to meet him again don't you?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, and Dean sighed.

"Same time next week guys?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really think this is my worst update yet, but I know where it's going. The next one will be good.


End file.
